1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chairs, and more particularly refers to a chair having a lift mechanism to assist a physically impaired person sitting in the chair to lift himself out of the chair, and additionally to provide a means of exercising by repeatedly utilizing the manually operated levers and the foot-operated levers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several chairs have been disclosed in the prior art having means for assisting occupants who are physically impaired to lift themselves out the chair. In some of the structures electric motor driven apparatus is utilized to lift the chair occupant. In others hydraulic cylinders are utilized to assist in lifting the occupant. These are all very heavy to move around, require an external power source, and are very expensive to fabricate. Other arrangements have been disclosed which utilize pivotal or tilting seats. However, they have not been entirely satisfactory, and additionally have been prohibitively expensive.